A Volta de Geraldine
Return of Geraldine is episode 6 of Season 5. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Geraldine Husk *Blaine Synopsis With Blaine off on a top-secret mission, Clover tries to cheer herself up by doing all the things she loves to do – going to her fave members-only spa; shopping at her fave boutique; and eating at her fave veggie restaurant. Unfortunately, "Operation Self-Love" does not go quite as planned. Clover is horrified to discover that the shoe boutique has been replaced with a thrift store; the veggie restaurant is a steakhouse; and the spa is open to the public! Little does Clover realize, this is just a beginning of her world crumbling around her. When she returns to her dorm, Sam accuses her for stealing a paper she wrote and handing it as her own, and Alex accuses her for borrowing her car and trashing it! Clover denies both accusations, but the proof seems to be irrefutable. In fact, Sam and Alex are so annoyed that not only do they request a housing change and they tell Jerry they no longer want to work with Clover. Jerry says that will not be a problem, after catching her on video stealing classified WOOHP weaponry, she's suspended! Clover is beside herself. It is as if her world is collapsing around her. And she's beginning to think it's no coincidence. Upon investigation, she eventually discovers that her old nemesis Geraldine is to blame! Desperate, she's about to call Blaine for help, but before she can, she receives a distress call. Blaine has been captured by Geraldine! Clover heads to Geraldine's island to save Blaine. Arrived on the island, Clover fights with Geraldine and is defeated and captured. Geraldine explains she created the holographic image of Clover to steal the weaponry. Geraldine uses the weaponry to grow Clover and Blaine up. Meanwhile, Sam and Alex become depressed for Clover's "bad life", but they receive a call from Jerry about Geraldine's escape from prison. When Jerry explains Geraldine sent Blaine to eliminate Clover, Sam and Alex realize that stealing the paper, trashing the car and stealing the weaponry was Geraldine's fault, so they head to Geraldine's island to save Clover. Back at the island, Geraldine escapes and leaves behind the weaponry. Clover and Blaine escape, but are unable to get the weaponry. Sam and Alex arrive and give Clover and Blaine their real size. The girls and Blaine chase Geraldine. As she tries to escape by using Blaine's submarine, Geraldine dives into water, so Alex uses weaponry to grow up the sub and bring it back to the surface. Geraldine is arrested and Sam, Alex and Jerry apologize to Clover for the accusations. Jerry hires Blaine to WOOHP and decides to send him to the WOOHP office in Australia. Clover is sad but she learns she will visit Blaine for vacation until she reveals to him they will soon get married, to which Blaine gets a little worried. In the B-story, Clover faces a life where everything is turned upside down! Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Gemstone Cutting Ring *Helicopter *Ice Queen Perfume *Jet aircraft **Grappling hook **Laser weapon **Surface scanning radar **Tiltjet **Vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) *Jetpack Backpack *Laser Nail File *Prototype weapon *Underwater Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous Trivia *Blaine arc **"The Granny" **"Another Evil Boyfriend" **"Return of Geraldine" *The buildings that Geraldine alters: **A members only spa is opened to the public. **A shoe boutique to a thrift store. **The Veg-Out to the T-Bones steak house. *Malibu University has a: **Beach volleyball team **Political Science course *The shark submarine is seen in: **"I, Dude" **"Return of Geraldine" *The Jetpack Backpack can activate while underwater. *Fremont's and Blaine's Catsuits in "Evil Professor" and "Return of Geraldine" are near copies. *Clover can not drive a manual transmission. Gallery 391914.jpg|Geraldine Husk in "Return of Geraldine". Photo 1. Geraldine.jpg|Geraldine Husk in "Return of Geraldine". Photo 2. Geraldine1.JPG|Geraldine laughing. Category:Season 5